School of Justice
by BookofOdym
Summary: 7 first year students at UA High get caught up in a battle on the way to school, they decide to form a team. The Justice League. Now these students have to deal with high school life, love, and Sinestro, as well as rumblings from the League of Villains.


**Hey, so obviously I don't own either the rights to DC Comics or BNHA, I'm just having fun with the characters. I feel like people are likely to complain about Hal being the first character instead of Bruce, but this entire story came about because I saw people mostly making Hal's Lantern Powers his Quirk and I just wanted to explore him being quirkless and getting them the same way he did in canon, except obviously several years younger.**

If you wanted to be a pilot, it was said, the best kind of quirk to have was none at all.

Well, that wasn't necessarily always true, in recent history there had been people with certain quirks, such as angle calculation and machine interface, who had essentially become modern aces. People with similar quirks were much sought after, and it wasn't like anyone would have an issue with someone who could fly naturally (as long as they didn't have wings). But when it came down to it, many people believed that it was just safer to have a pilot with no quirk at all than someone who might panic and blow up an entire squadron.

You could skip the hardest part of the application, the quirk aptitude test.

This information might go some way to explaining why young Harold Jordan, despite having been confirmed to be quirkless for almost ten years, did not have many of the same self-esteem issues as many of his quirkless peers. He had no favorite hero, but he did have a favorite World War Two Ace (It was Chuck Yeager, who else?)

It would probably be accurate to say that he had his head in the clouds.

In fact, those were exactly what he was staring at when his homeroom teacher addressed the class.

The teacher, who also doubled as their Physics teacher, coughed to get their attention. "Today," he said, "I'm going to be handing out career forms, please think about them carefully before handing them back."

He didn't get very far. Someone on the third row started chanting "Hero! Hero! Hero!" and soon, everyone else in the class had joined in. Everyone, that was, except Jirou Kyoka. Ironically, she was the one most likely to become a hero.

Hal, for his part, had it all figured out, he would apply to a high school with a strong science program, and then move onto university, where he would study Aeronautical Engineering, possibly, he would move back to America (his mother had moved their family from Coast City after his father died) and attend the Air Force Academy. Then he would officially be a pilot. Even if he had dreamed of being a hero once (and the dream had been replaced pretty soon after he had first seen a plane fly), he didn't think about it anymore. His real hero had been his dad.

Jirou, who had been given the job of handing out the forms while the teacher took attendance, shook his shoulder gently. "You need to start paying attention," she said, with some distaste in her voice, she had caught him daydreaming more times than he cared to count.

"Thanks, Kyo-chan," He said with the same easy smile that he used with every girl in class.

"Since when are we on first name basis?" She asked coldly, she'd never been particularly impressed with him.

"Aw, but we've been classmates for three years." She'd already moved on to the next desk.

His younger brother attended the same middle school as him and was two years younger. He was a member of the swim team, and Hal was used to waiting around after his club for their practice to finish. His brother's quirk was 'Polygraph' and was hardly flashy. Neither of them could hold a candle to Jack's 'Werebeast' quirk. Their older brother was already a student at UA.

Jim was late, though, even for him, and Hal was starting to get worried. He went into the changing rooms, but there was no one there. But Jim wouldn't have gone home without him, it was possible that he and some other club members would go home together, but Hal had already seen every member of the swim team that he knew on the way over here. On a whim, he decided to check around the back of the building. What he saw when he rounded the corner proved that he was right to be worried.

One large boy, with some kind of mutation quirk, backed up by a firestarter, and another boy who's quirk Hal didn't know, were crowding around his younger brother, menacing him.

Hal leaped into action.

He got his ass kicked.

If there was one bright side, it was that he figured out that the third boy had a telekinesis quirk, but it didn't seem like such a bright side when he was being slammed between two walls at twenty miles per hour.

He could see the boy with the mutation quirk doing something in front of him, but he wasn't able to do anything to protect himself when the telekinetic kept his arms pinned tightly to his sides. A strong right hook sent him sprawling to the ground, blood flowing from his nose. Hal's fingers scrabbled against the ground as he tried to drag himself to his feet, but another fist slammed into his stomach as soon as he got himself off the ground.

He couldn't go down that easily though. He wouldn't let himself go down that easily.

Every time they hit him, he pulled himself right back up.

It meant that Jim had to patch him up when they got home, rubbing burn cream into his skin and checking for signs of concussion, but at least the bullies had gotten fed up of beating on Hal and had left in a huff without even touching Jim.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that," Jim was saying, he put a Hello Kitty band-aid over a cut on Hal's face. The goal was to embarrass Hal until he didn't get himself hurt again, but it hadn't worked in the past several years and was unlikely to work at this point.

"At least you're not hurt," Hal flashed a grin in his direction, but his brother only looked away.

"It was my fault," Jim winced, "I knew that he was cheating on his girlfriend, I had to say something."

"Would this be the head of the Journalism Club?" Hal asked, there was only one girl that his brother paid any attention to.

Jim pushed a cushion into his face. Maybe Hal deserved that. But just a little.

That night, Hal went to bed early, mostly to avoid his older brother, who was going through even stricter training at the moment and was in a singularly lousy mood.

He didn't sleep well though, he woke up at about three in the morning, bathed in a green glow.

"Hal Jordan," a voice boomed, it sounded like it was inside his head, and no one started banging on the wall, so he was probably the only one who could hear it.

"What the hell?" He breathed. It could be a dream, it had to be a dream. He slammed his fist down on his arm, hoping that the pain would wake him up. It didn't work.

"You have been chosen." The voice continued. At the last word, the glowing light picked him up, carrying him out of the window.


End file.
